Drunken Confidence
by WellWishes
Summary: Jade gets the confidence to do what she's always wanted to when she's drunk, leaving Tori confused and craving more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Procrastination while writing _Just a Stage Kiss_ apparently leads to smut... enjoy!**

**Kind of experimenting with tenses in this one, I think it makes this more interesting, but that could just be me =P This will turn into a multi chapter fic, but _Stage Kiss _is my priority at the moment. I know the summery sucks, but I'm never any good at those.**

* * *

><p>It catches you off guard when she slams you against the bedroom wall, pinning your arms high above your head with a hungry growl low in her throat that you've never heard before. You're left even more stunned when her lips crash to yours, greedy with desire, clumsy with the amount of alcohol in her system. You know she's drunk, you saw the argument she had with Beck followed by the dozens of beers or whatever other drinks she could get her hands on and down in seconds. The trouble is, you're stone cold sober, being the designated driver of the evening, so there's no excuse as to why you're suddenly kissing her back with just as much passion.<p>

You'd come in here to get her to talk about the argument, to get her away from the loud party on the other side of the wall, away from the drinks she was trying to drown herself in, but you'd barely closed the door behind the two of you, muffling the heavy beat of the music, before she pounced. Now you're not sure if you've become intoxicated by the alcohol on her breath or simply by the fact she's kissing you, hard.

Her lips are relentless, her tongue even more so as it swipes at your lower lip, but doesn't bother to wait for permission as it forces its way inside your mouth, duelling with your own tongue that's not giving much of a fight. Her hands are skating all over your torso, tugging at the material of your shirt until they find a way underneath, cold fingers crawling up your stomach before dull nails rake down tan flesh causing you to involuntarily hiss at the contact. You can feel her smirk against your lips, satisfied with the reactions she's creating and you realise that you're utterly powerless against this assault, not that you'd really thought about stopping it anyway.

She breaks away from your lips and you inhale a huge amount of much needed air, filling your lungs, although it's all released in a sharp gasp as her teeth skim over your neck and sink into your skin, just over your racing pulse point. You can't stop the groan that rips from you at this, something that fuels her even more so as she sucks at the spot, leaving your skin an angry red before moving on to a point just below your ear, repeating the process.

"_Jade_" You murmur, your fingers tangling into her hair, holding her close as her tongue soothes over the mark she just left then runs over your jaw line, pecking your chin once before teeth pull at your lower lip and you find yourself being kissed senseless once more.

You don't know how this happened; you don't know why you're not fighting it, but god _damn_ does it feel good! Jade's icy fingertips, a contrast to the warmth of your body that suddenly feels like it's been set alight, tease the underside of your bra, running just under the material, enough to urge out a whimper that gets lost in her mouth. She pulls her hands out from shirt now, followed closely by her lips away from yours, and you're about to protest when your top is yanked roughly over your head and thrown carelessly across the dark room.

Moonlight is the only source of illumination and you can barely make out her outline as your eyes adjust to the lack of light. Slowly, she comes into focus and you just manage to catch the spark in her blue-y, green-y, grey eyes that are feasting upon your exposed upper body before she's on you once again, attacking your collar bone this time with many nips, sucks and bites that cause your already struggling breath to catch in your throat.

Her hands force their way between the wall and your back, which you arch to give her room and her fingers waste no time unhooking your bra and throwing it aside along with your shirt. You gasp as her tongue travels down your chest, stopping to leave yet another inflamed mark upon your left breast before teeth tweet at your harden nipple and a warm mouth clamps over the sensitive skin, tongue twirling circles that make you moan.

Her hands are back to your front now; one resting on your hip with the other teases your excluded breast, her cool fingers massaging soft flesh and her palm rolling over your nipple. Your mind is blissfully blank by now, not that you were really thinking to start with, and all your attention is focused on her. You whimper when she removes her mouth and you can just about see her smirk before her fingers wrap around your wrists and your arms are pinned to the wall once again as she presses her body to your near naked one. You're only partly aware that she's still fully clothed and would do something about it she gave you room to think, but she's kissing you again with a heated passion that makes you forget your own name.

Nails drag down your arms and another hiss escapes your lips when she pulls away slightly to enjoy the sounds she's creating. They run all the way down your sides until they meet with the waistband of your dark blue skinny jeans. She pauses, her eyes flick up to yours and all you can see is a hungry desire burning beneath the pale orbs, which you're sure she can see reflected in yours as she smirks and expertly unbuttons your jeans, sliding the demin down to pool at your feet. You're thankful you wore loose fitting sneakers tonight as you kick them off in a hurry, socks soon following, then step out of your discarded jeans in the little room Jade has allowed for you to move.

To your surprise, Jade grabs your hands placeing them at the bottom of her shirt, and without a thought you're pulling the material over her head, tossing it to join your own clothing somewhere in the room. She quickly reaches round and unhooks her own bra, chucking that away too. You reach out, suddenly itching to take the bountiful breasts that have just been exposed to you in hand, but she's quick to grab your wrists and, without warning, you're thrown onto the bed in the middle of the room, your back meeting the soft mattress with a _flump_.

She's crawling onto of your before you can blink, like a predator stalking over their prey, a lioness going in for the kill. The wild hungry desire is still present in her eyes as they travel all over your body, lingering on your lips before she leans down and places a gentle kiss to them that still tingles when she pulls away.

"_I want you, Tori_." She growls, her voice deep with lust, raw with need. All you can do is nod dumbly as you gaze up at her and this is the _perfect _time for your rational mind to kick back in, screaming at Jade that's she's drunk and she'll regret it in the morning. But thankfully those words don't make it past your thoughts and are swiftly swept away to a dark, secluded corner when the palms of her hands are run over every inch of skin they can find then are pressed firmly down on your stomach, igniting that burning fire further and earning from you a squeak of unexpected pleasure.

You know she's grinning at this, but your eyes had fluttered shut long ago, leaving your other senses to run rampant and enjoy every little thing she's doing to you. Wet lips fleet kisses on skin just above your panties, followed by a hot tongue running back in the direction they came. You can't help but arch your back off the bed, keen to feel more of her touch, but she gives a breathy laugh and pushes you back down until you're pinned again, just like you were against the wall.

"_Patients_" She whispers as she leans in close, your noses almost touching. One of her hands is holding both your wrists firmly in place on the bed above your head while the other teases just under the hem of your underwear, following the path her tongue had made.

You would've never realised you wanted this until it was throw upon you, now nothing's going to stop you from having it. You're minds too clouded with lust to even think about any consequences that may occur, but you really couldn't care less right now. She's straddling you, knees either side of your thighs, the soft material of the skirt and tights she's wearing serving only to irritate you when you realise she's still half dressed whereas you're pretty much bare.

In a bold leap of confidence, you wriggled free of her grasp, pushing yourself up onto your elbows and she's gazing down at you with a look of confusion that quickly changes to one of challenge when she realises what you're about to do. You swallow thickly as your shaking fingers fumble with elastic of her long skirt before you suck in a breath and hastily tug the fabric over her head. She follows by tearing the tights from her legs and you're left wide eyed when you notice she's not wearing underwear. She chuckles as a blush spreads across your cheeks.

"_We should make this even."_ She comments, as fingers hook under the lacy material of your panties and pull them roughly off your body without hesitation.

You're too far gone to care that the girl who's supposed to hate you is now slipping down between your legs, kneeling upon the floor with her hands on your knees, her tongue licking patterns on your inner thighs, reaching higher and higher. Your fingers hook into her hair, desperate to bring her closer to where she's now needed the most, but she's not letting you take command, no sir.

"_Tell me what you want, Tori_." She says against you, humour and want filling her voice. Her fingers slowly wander up from your knees and rest on your hips, tracing circles upon the skin. "_Tell me what you need."_

"_I- I want you-_" You barely stutter out, breath heavy with yearning. "_I- I need you-_"

You can't complete a sentence and if you had room to think, you'd be amazed at how she started out as the one pressed against you, craving your body, yet now you're the one wrapped around her little finger, dying for more contact, desperate for something you didn't know you wanted in the first place. She laughs softly against your skin, working kisses up your leg until her tongue flicks quickly over your drenched folds, ripping a groan from low in your throat.

She's smirking against you, the very tip of her tongue running circles around your clit making you cry out in desperation. You shudder as she swipes her tongue over your bundle of nerves and her hands have to press down, steadying your hips as they buck uncontrollably into her face when she finds a teasing pattern of circle, then swipe, circle, then swipe that's driving you crazy after mere seconds. She knows this, that's why every movement is slow, delivered deliberately, enough to turn you wild and leave you craving more.

It's not long before a finger is added to the mix, inserted carefully inside of you, making you moan her name and groan so loudly you have to turn your head to muffle the noise in the bedding beneath you. At first the pace is much too tauntingly slow, like she's testing the waters before diving in completely, but when that finger is driven hard into your centre, you can't help the scream of pleasure that tears from you or your hips jumping in response,

Her tongue's still working its magic as a second finger joins the first, pumping in and out of you, each thrust causing you to moan and scream in pleasure, your eyes screwed shut, boiling blood coursing through your veins and pounding in your ears. She's unforgiving; she won't listen when you call her name, begging her to go faster, harder. No, she just continues at her much, much too slow place, knowing what it's doing to you.

"_Jade_!" You cry when she does quicken, just a little, enough to send a wave of pleasure crashing through your body. Your fingers grip her hair tighter, pushing her closer to where you need her the most and your bucking into her harder, your words incoherent in the cries of bliss as you're finally pushed over the edge, your juices spilling in a powerful orgasm that has your screaming her name, as if it's the only word you know.

She slows again, letting you ride out your orgasm as you come down from your exhilarating high. You're left exhausted, feeling empty when she eventually pulls out of you and pops her two fingers in her mouth, looking you straight in the eye as she seductively sucks your juices from her, her breathing just as heavy as yours. She's crawling up over you again, hovering for a moment to let her eyes scan your flushed face before she captures your lips and you can taste yourself on her tongue in the most soft, tender kiss you've ever received. She doesn't say a word as she lies down beside you, watching your chest rise and fall as you steady your breathing. You watch her watch you before your eyes flutter shut again, this time from exhaustion, a lazy, content smile playing on your lips.

Xxx

You don't know how long it's been; it could be hours, days or mere minutes, but a drunken, giggly Cat suddenly falls through the door. You thank God that it's dark because you haven't a stitch on, you're clothes are still scattered across the floor, which your red head friend is completely oblivious to. If you weren't still so stunned, you might've thought to grab the duvet and tug it over your exposed body, but Cat hasn't even noticed your state of undress.

She giggles both of your names along with something about it being home time and you're reminded that you have to take everyone back after the party, which, judging by the lack of music, must be over by now.

Cat stumbles back out the room, closing the door behind her and you instantly spring off the bed, scrambling to find all of your clothes and throw them back on as a bright red blush spreads across your cheeks, so very grateful that it was Cat who found you in this state. Behind you, Jade staggers to her feet, bleary eyed from where she must've fallen asleep to and the alcohol still intoxicating her. She calmly yanks her clothes back on, struggling to pull up her tights and falling against the wall in the progress. You're dressed first and you watch her for a moment as she fights with her t-shirt, attempting to push her head through one of the sleeves, before you take pity and step forward, pulling it over head for her. She blinks at you when her head pops through, her hair tousled from the effort, and you bite your lip and can't help but think how cute she looks like that, something you've never thought about Jade West before.

She smiles when she sees you blushing and, to your surprise, she presses a quick kiss to your lips, followed by placing a finger over them, and her own, before making a shushing sound.

"_It's a secret."_ She says in a breathy, very un-Jade like giggle.

You think you know what it means, not that you were going to breath a word about what happened tonight to anyone, because, if you did, then the sober, hungover Jade who would appear in just a few hours would surely kill you, whether she remembered it or not. You want to ask about it, you want to know _why_ it happened, but before you can even begin to think of a way of asking, Jade's walking out the door and is gone.

You stand there for a few moments, trying to compose yourself and put it all down to some crazy, messed up dream. You know it won't work, but you don't want to think about it, not right now, maybe not ever again. You're confused, but you need to forget, so you take a deep breath in and walk as confidently as you can from the room to meet with your friends, who are all stood by your car, or slumped against the tire in Robbie's case, waiting for you to take them home.

You can't look at Jade, who's now sitting in the back with Becks arm slung around her shoulder, their argument apparently completely forgotten. It makes you feel sick, so you focus all your attention on the road ahead, determined to get them all home as soon as possible so you can get to your own bed and sleep this off, hoping that when you wake up, it really will all just be a dream.

Andre asks if there's something wrong with your neck. He's sat in the passenger seat next to you and is trying to brush your hair aside to get a better look at the hickey you know is now blossoming on your skin. You shrug him off and mutter some excuse about falling over or something. You catch sight of Jade in your rear view mirror and she's smirking straight at your reflection before putting her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion again. Thankfully, Andre's dropped the subject, so you don't have to come up with anything else.

She's the last person you take home, her house being the closet to yours. Beck goes just before she does and you have to look away when he's kissing her goodbye because you're stomach can't take the sight right now and you don't know why. You're not paying attention when the car door's opened and closed again and suddenly Jade is right beside you in the passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt up and smirking once again. Neither of you talk on the way to her place, you don't even look at each other, but you know she's slouched in the seat, her eyelids drooping as she tries not to succumb to sleep. You arrive at her house and nudge her to get her attention. She jerks up and is smirking again in seconds as she takes her belt off and leans over to where your sat, placing a chaste kiss upon your cheek before slipping quickly out of the car.

"_See you next time, Tori._" She says with a wink, then slams the car door shut, stalking up to her front door.

You watch her go, swallowing a lump in her throat. You don't know what she means by 'next time', especially as you're sure you'll see her at school tomorrow, but you're met with the urge to find out. You drive back to your house in a daze, collapsing on the bed as soon as you make it to your room and fall instantly into a restless sleep with dreams consisting of nothing but flashbacks to the dirty deed that took place just a couple of hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

You see her the next day at school and you were right, she's hungover. Majorly hungover, judging by the angrier than usual scowl she just gave the poor girl who dared to sneeze in her direction. You instantly wonder if she remembers, because every small detail of the event is burned into your mind, those vivid images springing to life behind closed eyes, the cause of your restless night, the reason why you're practically asleep at the table right now.

She sits directly across from you, between a slightly hungover Beck and a worse for wear Andre and she doesn't even acknowledge your existence. You shouldn't take it to heart, because she hasn't paid the slightest bit of attention to anyone else either, but you can't help the ache that spreads through you, desperately craving her attention, well, more than usual. You also can't help the wave of jealous nausea that hits you when Beck turns to casually kiss her on the forehead in greeting, or the slight smile on your lips when she pulls away from him, telling him not to touch her. He frowns for a second, but shrugs it off when Jade massages her temple, obviously putting her lack of wanting physical attention down to the large, alcohol induced headache now thumping at her skull.

She glances up at you and a storm of butterflies is added to the mix in your stomach. She offers a typical smirk when she catches you staring before turning her attention back to the coffee grasped firmly in her hands, taking a large gulp of the liquid then setting the Styrofoam cup back to the table. You've watched every movement she made, unable to take your eyes of the porcelain skinned, dark haired girl across from you. Your memory is full of images, the glimpses you caught of her unclothed body playing on loop in your mind, a sudden desperate need for more burning in your gut. Not just the hormone raging, lust filled deeds that had gone down, but something more, something that ache in your chest craved.

"_Vega, will you _stop_ staring at me!_" She hisses from across the table, long fingers snapping in front of your face.

You blush furiously at being caught, not that you were being too sly about staring, in fact, you were pretty obvious, but the embarrassment is still there. You gulp, mumbling a sorry and an excuse that you spaced out because you were tired, hoping that she believes you. You tug awkwardly at the collar of your shirt, glad that the many bruises and bite marks, evidence of your late night activities, are covered with a thick amount of make-up, because you dread the questions and assumptions that would follow if anyone saw them. But part of you wants them to ask, part of you wants to simply reply _Jade did it_ without any sort of consequence that would come with it.

"_Vega, I swear to God if you stare at me again, I'll rip your eyes out_!" Oh, crap! You've been caught again, but this time you really were in a daze, caught up in a fantasy of what it would be like to be in Beck's position right now. Except, she'd be the one with her arm around your shoulder and you'd be snuggled into it rather than pulling away.

You blink and mumble another defeated apology, in no mood to argue with the girl today. Instead, you focus your eyes on the table, trying desperately not to look up at the black haired beauty whose glare you feel is now fixed on you, those pale blue eyes boring into you as if trying to read your mind. You try to ignore it, shrug it off, but you're fingers are nervously playing with the collar of your shirt again, like you want her to see an uncovered mark, a memory of yesterday, and, well, you don't know what you want her to do. You don't even know if she remembers and you don't know if you want her too. You want to push the subject, as you always do, but you don't think you can take the rejection that will follow.

The bell rings and everyone grumbles as they get to their feet. Jade, however, is silent, her eyes still narrowed in on you and the coffee cup still clutched tightly in her hand. It's not the usual hate filled glare you're used to receiving, either, but one of curiosity and calculation, as if she's trying to work out what's gotten into your head today. _It's you, Jade West. It's always been you._

"_Stop staring at me, West" _You say instead, the venom you were hoping for coming across more quiet and pathetic but you see the corners of her mouth twitch into a smirk and her eyes tear away from you as instructed. She links her arm through the one Beck's offering her, your stomach twinges at the gesture, then gives you one last look before you all head off to your lessons.

Xxx

The day's been unbearable and it's hardily half way through. You can't concentrate. Your thoughts keep wandering back to the dark room and the dark haired girl who blew your mind and made you feel things you've never felt before in your life. You're so inattentive that Sikowitz has to physically drag you up onto the small stage at the front of the class after calling your name three times. You haven't even noticed that Andre and Cat are stood there too, both giving you confused looks, wondering why you're acting the way you are.

You struggle through the acting challenges Sikowitz is throwing your way at rapid speed, stumbling over your words and even your own feet because you just can't focus and _it's all Jade's fault._ You can see her smirking at you once again from her seat beside Beck, her eyes trained on you and only you, as if you are an entertaining movie that's got her full attention. It's slightly unnerving and really doesn't help your situation because your own eyes keep dragging back to her and you want to know exactly what's going on in_ her _head. Does she actually remember? Is she trying to work out the perfect way to torture you with it? Because she doesn't have to, you're already tortured enough.

You're thankful when Sikowitz gives up with the challenges, your half-assed attempts getting nowhere and only serving to frustrate the acting teacher. You slump back down in your seat and the rest of the lesson blurs by with you wondering just what to do. You need to talk to her, you need to know how much she remembers, if anything, and what the hell is going to happen now, because _everything_ has changed, for you, at least. This experience, it's made you realise the meaning behind your need for Jade's attention, her affection, the reason why you still hang around her no matter how much you tries to push her away. You're crushing on Jade West, and you have been since you first saw her.

You don't know exactly how to feel about this. Excited? Nervous? A voice in the back of your mind is calling, reminding you _She's Beck's girlfriend. The girl who hates you, has been nothing but mean to you_ but another voice is talking louder, _Last night wouldn't've happened if there wasn't something behind it._

The bell rang, but you didn't notice, too busy inside your own head again. The gang notice your preoccupation as they shuffle you out of the classroom, down the corridor to your locker, and start with the questions, ones you answer repeatedly with "_I'm just tired._" Jade doesn't ask. She just continues to watch you, her scrutinising gaze giving you goosebumps and it feels like she can see right through you. _Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?_

Everyone is walking away now, giving up their attempts to bring you back to the real world and leaving you by your locker instead, deep in thought, eyes glazed over as you stare at the books inside. You don't even notice that one person stays; you don't hear them tell the others that she'll catch them up or her voice calling your name until cool fingers wrap around your wrist and you're dragged into the janitors' closet like so many times before.

The door closes, lock clicked, lights flicked on. There's a thick strip of cardboard where the window used to be, the glass having been 'accidently' broken the other week by an over enthusiastic scissor wielder in a rage. She's still smirking at you, and you wish she'd stop, because you recognise that smirk, it's a knowing smirk, she knows exactly what she's doing to you, and she's going to find a way to humiliate you with it.

"_Vega_" She saunters towards you, a sway in her hips you can't help but follow with your eyes, now so expertly trained to watch every movement her body makes. You gulp and flush a slight pink when her face is just inches from yours, so close, her lips tantalizingly near. You watch them, the next words that form, an unsteady breath shaking out of you. _"I know what you've been thinking."_

You need a witty retort, something, _anything_ other than the stutters that fall from your open mouth "_I- I- I…"_

"_Shhh"_ She says, a finger placed over your mouth, just like last night, and her lips brushing the shell of your ear as she leans in to whisper. "_It's a secret, remember?"_

You gulp again and nod, the only two things you can do right now; you're barely able to breath. She pulls away, just a little, still grinning, still tauntingly close, mouths almost touching. If only you could move…

"_Good."_ Is her soft response, a murmur that flutters over your lips, causing a small gasp to break free. "_We don't want anyone to find out now, do we?_"

You shake your head automatically, although not entirely truthfully. Currently, you don't care who finds out what or what they think. No. You just want her, all of her, right here, right now.

Your body acts of its own accord, fingers of your free hand, as Jade is still gripping your wrist loosely, tangle into her hair. Lips that were just a murmur apart now moulded together, softly, slowly, yet desperate with desire. She doesn't pull away, but she's hardly responding, as if she knows her small, unhurried movements are driving you insane. It rips a frustrated groan from your throat followed by a gentle "_Jade…"_

"_Tori"_ She mimics, still barely kissing you. You dare to crack an eye open to find her own are also delicately shut, the harsh anger lines from the scowl that so often adorns her face have softened, no longer there, as if they never existed in the first place. It's tranquil and beautiful and over all too soon when she pushes you away, your hand slipping from her streaked locks, falling limply by your side along with the arm she just let go of.

For a second you see a crack in that confident wall she held over you just moments ago. For a second you see her hesitation, mixed with the desire you'd saw last night, but it's all gone in a flash, a blink of an eye, when that infamous smirk lifts the corners of her lips once more.

"_Until next time, Vega."_ She coos, before the locks clicked open and she's gone, strutting down the corridor towards the Asphalt café, leaving you hung up high and dry, desperately craving more, hungry to know exactly when next time will be, and will it be like this, or like before?

You're left with so many more questions than the answers you sought, but one things for sure, she remembers, and she's _definitely_ torturing you with it. How are you supposed to make it through the rest of the day now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jade, you tease! Aha! Poor Tori, I feel cruel, but I'm in a dark mood, so I've got to take it out on something =P I don't know if it's torturing me or her more! Anyway, hope you're liking this so far! I know this chapter's not exactly long, or eventful, but I needed a bridge between the first and the next, and this works =)**


End file.
